Una sorpresa en Navidad
by Raven Sakura
Summary: "Cuando vi aquellas flores en uno de mis viajes a Sudamérica me acordé de ti, de tus mejillas sonrojadas cada vez que nos veíamos. Son azucenas..."


Los personajes no nos pertenecen y este one short esta dedicado a Beatriz^^ (ya te haremos uno con Tezuka ^^) y a todas la Fans de esta pareja… Bueno en especial de Ryoma XD.

* * *

><p><strong>Una sorpresa en Navidad<strong>

Es 25 de diciembre ¡Navidad en todo el mundo! Son las 23:20 y desde que despertó estaba demasiado ansiosa, quería verlo.

Para él estos eran días incómodos, muy molestos: Hoy es Navidad y ayer fue su cumpleaños. Él odia ambas fechas, no gustaba de muchas celebraciones y Sakuno Ryuzaki supuso que la fiesta sorpresa el día de ayer en casa de Eiji sempai, más la celebración de navidad en su casa lo debía tener de malas. Ahora mismo debe estar muy fastidiado, pero aun así le prometió que hoy pasarían el día juntos.

Ella no viajó con su abuela a Kyoto y recibió la navidad con Tomoka y su familia, solo para que el día de hoy pudiera estar con él… **¡Y ÉL NI SIQUIERA SE ACUERDA DE ELLA!**...

- Como siempre, primero el tenis… - renegó con un puchero al tirarse boca arriba sobre su cama. Y es que al no saber de él en toda la mañana, tuvo que llamar a su casa y el samurai Nanjiroh le dijo que el malagradecido de su hijo salió muy temprano con su raqueta y que ni siquiera le recibió su regalo navideño: **una caja de condones**, el mismo regalo que le quiere hacer todos los días desde hace 10 meses, cuando se enteró que su hijo tenía novia.

- ¡Ryoma Echizen, olvídate de que existo! – pensó muy decidida mientras salía de su habitación para atender el timbre.

Ella aceptaba estar perdidamente enamorada de Ryoma desde que entró a Seigaku hace 10 años, lo esperó, como Penélope a Odiseo, a que regresara de América (y eso que tuvo muchos pretendientes incluyendo al persistente y muy detallista de Kintaro) y tuvo que esperar meses a que se le declarara, y fue con la ayuda/presión de sus sempais. Lo amaba demasiado, pero tampoco le iba a permitir que sea tan desconsiderado con ella.

Y así, con la firme decisión de olvidarlo en la cabeza, abrió la puerta sin preguntar quien era, encontrándose con un oso de felpa gigante color perla, sujetando un gran corazón con la frase en inglés "I love you!" cosido al medio…

- ¿Nani? – Pues sí, era un lindo oso el que hizo que olvidara la decisión que había tomado. Abrió mas los ojos al percartarse que el oso tenía un ramo de unas flores muy hermosas pero que nunca había visto en su vida. Tomó la tarjeta que había en ellas…

"_**Cuando vi aquellas flores en uno de mis viajes a Sudamérica me acordé de ti, de tus mejillas sonrojadas cada vez que nos veíamos. Son azucenas."**_

- Son… hermosas… - dijo casi inaudible y muy emocionada. Podía decir que las sorpresas que Ryoma le ha dado hasta ahora son pocas, pero son únicas y especiales.

- Las flores son peruanas y el peluche también lo trajeron de afuera – Sakuno sorprendida volteó la vista y lo encontró mirándola a un lado de la puerta – Por la fecha festivas demoró el envío… - la chica de las largas trenzas lo miraba conteniendo las lágrimas. La desesperación empezaba a perturbarlo al no tener respuesta alguna de la pelirroja. – Si no te llamé es porque no recordaba tu número ¡Ni siquiera recuerdo bien el mío!... – El chico era muy despistado pero estaba (aunque le cueste aceptarlo) enamorado y mucho. Tal vez las advertencias de su sempais de que algún día ella se cansaría de él se estén cumpliendo – Sakuno, no quise demo- y no pudo seguir explicando. El príncipe fue callado por un sorpresivo y corto beso.

- Me… me gustaron mucho – dijo al separarse de él, mirando las flores – y… y el… el peluche también – el ojidorado mostraba una sonrisa ladina ante el comentario – pero…

- Pero…

- Mi regalo… mi regalo de navidad para ti no… no es gran cosa – concluyó apenada pero se sorprendió al sentir de pronto su cintura fuertemente sujetada.

- Ya tengo mi mejor regalo ahora entre las manos – la chica casi se desmaya de la emoción - Merry christmas Sakuno – y ahora fue el quien beso a la sonrojada Ryuzaki.

**FiN**

* * *

><p>Hola (<em><span>Hi^^<span>_) Feliz navidad y Feliz año nuevo en primer lugar (_bien atrasadas como siempre en el saludo ¡bah, que le vamos a hacer! ^^_) Esperamos que hayan pasado unas lindas fiestas y que este pequeño one short les haya gustado (_El Chibisuke es tan mono! ^o^_) Cuídense y aquí les dejamos el link para que vean la imagen de las azucenas en mi FACE

BYE

Raven Sakura (_Black! Y Salud por el fin de año, tomen mucho! XD_)


End file.
